KoDo
by Cozzato
Summary: .Sasu x Naru. Un niño quiso probar ir mas alla de su enfermedad para ver lo que mas anhelaba junto a su unico amigo, junto a su promesa, ver los fuegos artificiales del festival de verano...


**Notes  
**  
Hi!! Weno les traigo un oneshoot datteabayo!!, no es un idea original, es mas me base en un doujin, tal como ven tiene el mismo nombre para los que lo hayan leido y es de nada menos el circulo de **Acute girls,** sep n.n me refiero a un circulo de doujinshis, me gustan sus doujins mas el diseño tan lindo que tienen naruto y sasuke es genial!! Les recomiendo leer sus doujins ;)… weno espero que les agrade y bueno no soy buena para esto lo se T.T!!!! pero denle una oportunidad porfass T0T!!! nos vemos abajito… ;3

**Nota**: como dije antes es de acute girls la historia ;)… y no mia ¡! Buah ;O; como

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**KoDo.** .Sasunaru.

By _Dark Chidori__  
_  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

En un pequeño pueblo se encontraba una lujosa mansión en el centro, pertenecía a una familia muy rica, dentro de ella se encontraba un chico muy peculiar.

A pesar desde muy chiquito tener todo el dinero del mundo, este se sentía muy solo. Le encantaban los festivales de verano, tanto que haría lo que fuera para ir a uno de ellos y poder ver desde una fabulosa distancia los fuegos artificiales, pero... sus padres no lo dejaban salir de su hogar.

Solo conocía la vida dentro de su casa...no conocía para nada el exterior, por eso no tenia ni un solo amigo

Podía solo considerar a su familia como parte de sus amigos y nada mas...

Un día pudo salir al prado cerca de su casa, escabulléndose de una vez por todas Acosta de su familia, esta estaba muy preocupada, no podían dejar que el joven chico escapara. Debían protegerlo a toda costa de cualquier cosa.

Allí el pequeño encontró a un chico muy peculiar, un rubio de ojos azules con orejas y cola de zorro...era alguien malo para transformarse.

Al igual que el...el pequeño zorrito también se encontraba solo, no tenia amigos porque no se sabia transformar adecuadamente y todos los niños odiaban tener que estar con una persona tan rara como el, todos los molestaban y el solo se sentía triste por eso, el pequeño niño pelinegro sabia a la perfección como se sentía.

El chico que había escapado le mostró algo muy peculiar mientras hablaban, un cascabel.

Aquel cascabel era algo muy sencillo y que no tenia mucho valor, aun así el pequeño zorrito le encanto, le gustaba que sonido hacia entonces entusiasmado le pidió al chico que se lo regalara y este solo pudo contestarle una cosa.

_" te daré este cascabel si tu prometes llevarme al próximo festival de verano"__  
_  
El zorrito sonrió y le contesto a su nuevo amigo.

_"si, es una promesa dattebayo!"_

Ambos se despidieron. el chico debía regresar de vuelta a esa mansión que llamaba hogar.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ese día había llegado, el festival de verano el pequeño zorro estaba ansioso por ir al festival con el chico pelinegro, era el primer amigo que habia podido conseguir...pero el nunca llego a reunirse con el

espero, espero y espero pero...no apareció.

Solo puedo llorar y sentirse solo otra vez, estaba solo de nuevo...

Con el tiempo el chico kitzune creció, y se volvió mas hábil aunque aun no podía transformarse adecuadamente en un humano por lo que su cola y orejas eran visibles. el empezó a robar dentro de las casas del pueblo, un día cuando el sexto festival de verano había empezado... se propuso a robar dentro de la mansión mas lujosa del lugar.

En consecuencia lo atraparon al tratar de robar algunas gallinas.

-maldito mocoso! se te ocurrió un mal lugar para robar eh!!- gritaba uno de los 2 hombres que habían atrapado al joven.

-estupido zorro! estate quieto!.-gritaba el segundo mientras trataban de controlar a la bestia. este trataba de resistirse para escapar.

-suéltenme!.- grito el joven, tenia amarrada las manos pero aun así tenia la fuerza suficiente como para golpear a alguien. uno de los dos hombres agarro un barrote del suelo mostrándoselo.

-te golpeare hasta que te mueras niño!.- justo en el momento que iba a seguir con el siguiente paso de la tortura, una voz detuvo la matanza prevista.

-Esperen!- se oyó desde afuera, ambos hombres se detuvieron...esa voz era del maestro de la mansión.- acaso piensan manchar de sangre esta casa antes del festival??.

El joven de la mansión era nada menos que el pelinegro que había conocía años atrás el rubio kitzune...

-pero sasuke-sama!.-grito uno de los hombres.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido _"sasuke?"_ se dijo para si mismo, _"..es el chico del cascabel...", pensó._

De la nada una rabia contenía se había formado en el pecho del rubio, con una fuerza sobrehumano logro escapar del amarre de los guardias dirigiéndose directamente hacia el pelinegro.

_"el me mintio!"._

Sasuke fue herido en el brazo por el zorro, y antes de seguir con la pelea los dos hombres lograron pegarle en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente, el pelinegro ordeno que lo mataran y lo llevaran a una celda.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-no importa lo que diga sasuke-sama...-dijo riendo uno de los dos hombres.-después del festival te mataremos jajaja.-luego se marcharon.

-...

Se recostó en el suelo, le dolían las manos por la cuerda que sujetaba sus manos...pero lo que mas le dolía era lo que acaba de presenciar.

A la noche de ese día, el mismo sasuke fue a visitarlo con una vela encendida. el kitzune se despertó y vio al pelinegro abriendo la celda y entrando.

_"sasuke??"._ no entendía que hacia ahí.

Lo unico que hizo fue dejar una navaja y una llave en el suelo.

-sal de aquí mientras puedas, ellos no te harán nada hasta que no termine el festival.- dijo en tono frió y dándole la espalda al joven, este se levanto algo sorprendido.

-sasuke! acaso.. Acaso no te acuerda de mi!?.- grito desesperado, tenia que saber si el lo recordaba la promesa que habían echo de chicos.

-... yo no recuerdo conocer a nadie con tu apariencia...

-MIENTES!... tu-tu dijiste que me lo darías...!

-...

-que me darías el cascabel! pero no... solo te reíste de mi!!.- esta a punto de estallar de rabia, una lagrimas estaban por salir de sus ojos no podía soportarlo. sasuke solo se quedo callado.

-cállate... y sal de aquí de una vez!!- solo puedo repetirle lo de antes, que huyera

...el rubio quedo estático... no pudo aguantarlo mas estallo en lagrimas. el dolor era tan grande que se había olvidado de escapar de allí...el no se acordaba de la promesa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Unas mas tarde, sasuke se encontraba en su cuarto...se sentía algo incomodo y no tenia sueño aun, a pesar de que los fuegos artificiales aun no habían comenzado, desde allí el no podía verlos detalladamente.

Se levanto de su cama y fue por el pasillo para verificar si el kitzune ya se habia marchado. se llevo una sorpresa al ver que aun seguia recostado en el piso de esa celda.

rapidamente entro a la habitacion agarrando el machete del suelo tratando de liberarlo de la soga.

-que esperas!? acaso no piensas escapar??- decía en tono bajito para no armar un escándalo, el rubio estaba aun en medio estado de shock por lo de antes solo puedo decir una cosa.

-el cascabel...

-eso fue hace 6 años... ya no lo tengo!- contesto alterado sasuke. el kitzune aun seguía insistiendo.

-festival de verano...- pausa-dijiste que si íbamos juntos tu me darías el cascabel...yo te espere todo este tiempo.

-eso era mentira... no tuve planeado ir nunca. Porque...

**Odio los festivales...**

Después de las últimas palabras sasuke sintió un malestar que hizo casi tambalearse hacia el piso, pero el joven zorro pudo agarrarlo a tiempo para detener su caída.

-sasuke?? Que...que te pasa?.

en el momento menos esperados los guardias de la mansión habían llegado a la escena de los dos.

-sasuke-sama!!!

-que demonios le hizistes a sasuke-sama, maldita bestia!

-VAS A MORIR MALDITO!- uno de los guardias había logrado apartar al rubio del pelinegro, recibiendo golpes como respuestas, sasuke no tubo otra mejor idea para detenerlos que usarse a el mismo como rehén...

-deténganse!...si lo matan yo también moriré con el...- tenia la navaja cerca de su cuello, hablaba muy en serio al tratar de salvar al rubio.

Con mucha rapidez el kitzune logro ir a espadas de sasuke.

-sasuke!...-dijo asustado. este aun seguía con el cuchillo en la mano.

-escapa rápido!

-no!

-que te vallas!

-no lo haré!!

En un rápido intento sasuke tomo del brazo al chico y salieron corriendo hacia afuera de la mansión, la madre de sasuke solo pidió a todos los guardias que lo detuvieran a como de lugar, no podían dejar que su hijo saliera de esa manera...debía encontrarlo pronto o algo peor sucedería.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Corrieron y corriendo, hasta que sasuke no pudo mas y callo al pasto junto con el ojiazul. Ambos quedaron tumbados en el piso.

-pensé que nunca mas podría correr de esta forma...

-eh??Porque no?

-...mi enfermedad empeoro cuando comenzó el festival por eso no pude ir...

-enfermedad??

-desde ese entonces decidi actuar como si no recordaba nada...-extendiendo una de sus manos cerradas hacia el costado mostrándoselo al kitzune.

Abrió la mano y ahí estaba, el cascabel que tanto ansiaba el rubio...se lo dio.

En ese instante los fuegos artificiales iluminaban todo el cielo oscuro, eran muy hermanos, ambos chicos lo pudieron disfrutar después de tantos años de espera...

-como pensaba, desde aquí se ven mejor que adentro de la mansión...

-que bellos...!-exclamo el rubio. feliz

-si...

Poco duro la hermosa vista para ambos, los guardias habían encontrado a los dos chicos...

-sasuke-sama!!

no hubo tiempo para decir algo mas...el kitzune agarro la mano del pelinegro alterado, preparado para escapar de nuevo...

pero algo andaba mal...el estaba intacto... no se movía para nada.

-sa...sasuke??...- sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, su piel se puso pálida al verlo...temió lo peor.

Sasuke murió de un paro al corazón.

-sasuke!!??..no...noo-o!! sasukee..!

Solo pudo tomarlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas...estar un rato mas con el, solo un rato mas...

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa, como si durmiera tranquilamente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_"don,don"___

_podía escuchar la música del festival, los instrumentos estallar los oídos... eso le parecían realmente molesto, al dormir la madre de sasuke solo podía tranquilizarse al ver que su hijo reaccionaba haciendo gestos mientras dormía, ya que no sabían cuanto mas podía soportar vivir su frágil corazón.___

_Pareciese como si su débil corazón muriese mientras dormía.___

_Por su enfermedad, no podía salir al exterior...la familia no podía permitirlo, dejar que ese chico muriese. por eso no lo dejaban ir al festival de verano.___

_Solo ese día cuando conoció al chico de orejas y cola de zorro, pudo alejarse un poco de esa mansión a la que era enjaulado...___

_era el primer amigo que logro tener por fin.___

_"porque quieres salir afuera?" le repetía su madre...ella solo se preocupaba por su salud, pero el insistía en que debía hacerlo.___

_"mi amigo...me esta esperando..." decía desconsolado.___

_"sasuke, tienes un amigo allá afuera?..."___

_solo por una vez, una vez quería ver por si mismo los fuegos artificiales fuera de ese lugar, ya que lo único que podía hacer era escuchar el ruido de la música desde la mansión.___

_El día llego, el festival llego, pero lo único que el realmente quería era ver al único amigo que llego a tener...___

_entre los irregulares golpes, pudo escuchar los petardos por primera vez___

_"Don,don,don,don..."___

_pudo escuchar la música del festival tocando...__  
__los estruendos de los instrumentos sonaban dentro de sus oídos.___

_"Don,don,don,don.."___

_"como lo esperaba, se ven hermosos en el exterior..."___

_Cerró su mano sudorosa alrededor de la tierna mano que tenía sobre la suya y un pequeño sonido, el sonido agitado del cascabel se escuchó...___

_"...si"___

_como si se hubiera debilitado por la culpa de los sonidos, escuchó entre ellos una débil respuesta.___

_Pero esa era la primera vez en su corta vida que sentía que su corazón por fin había sido llenado.___

_"Don,don..."___

_Pudo escuchar la música del festival.__  
__La música de los instrumentos cada vez se sentían mas bajos, muy bajos...___

_no, esto no son los sonidos del festival...___

_"Don..."___

_"...sa-sasuke?___

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - ___

**END...**

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

triste verdad?? A que no lo esss? Sho lo lei como 6 veces y sigo llorando como loca…y ahora mas que lo pude leer en español T0T lo entendi mejor y me dije…' vamos a hacer un oneshoot de esto!! Todos deben saber lo maravilloso que son los doujins de acute girls!!' sep y asi quedo… xDU creo que adaptare oneshoot de sus obras porque son muy wenas:)…como por ejemplo rocket y skin… (de rocket justamente me base para hacer konoha school n….n), me inspiran mucho T0T, bueno igual de todas maneras xD si leen el fic dejenme su comentario porfas, y aquellos que lo leyeron gommen si copie demaciado el dialogo T.T…

weno hasta otra nos vemos n.n grax por leer!!

atte

_**Dark Chidori**_


End file.
